No title
by forever-sweet
Summary: Their are three girls sitting at their table eating dinner with their mom only to be told that not only is the women not their mom but also that their from a anime cartoon? gaara/oc naruto/oc Sasuke/oc. Adopted by Echo Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my hopefully best story! Please enjoy!**

**Third person pov:**

Yami lay in bed her dark gray hair flowing out on her pillow, tired from the rough day that had happened.

"Yami mom says it's time for dinner!" Yami's younger sister called from downstairs.

Yami sighed and sat up, her deep blue eyes opening into slits. She yawned and slumped waiting for her body to stop hurting.

"_This sucks she can't give me a damn break can she! I've had a bad day, my foot got stepped on, my head got hit by some kids instrument case, I have writers cramp because of fucking teachers and homework! And NOW I have a headache!," _She grumbled and complained inside her head.

Yami's eyelids began to droop "_A little nap won't hurt?," _She said yawning.

Yami's eyes shut and she rested her head on the pillow with the sheep pattern. Her mind began to fog with sleep but as soon as was drifting into sleep a high pitched whinny voice broke in.

Yami's eyes opened in a flash hovering only two centimeter's above her face was her sister Yin's purple eyes.

"What?" she said with another yawn. "Dinner!," She yelled almost busting Yami's eardrums.

"I'm coming I'm coming," Yami said reluctantly getting out of her fast warming bed.

Yin grinned widely at her oldest sister, Yami was wearing a purple tube top with black skinny jeans and dark gray hair was in all different direction's.

"Tough day at school?," She said as her oldest sister brushed past her.

Yami turned back to her and growled "What do you think!," As she trudged out of the room.

"_Middle school" _Yami thought bitterly as she walked down the stairs slowly not wanting to meet her overly cheery family for yet another loud dinner.

She walked into the kitchen to see her mom cooking chicken in the oven, her mom was in a dress shirt most likely what she had worn to work and a pair of lawyer looking pants.

Her other little sister was sitting at the table starring at the oven a little drool coming down her chin.

Yang was her other sister's name was also had purple eyes just like her twin Yin's eyes, Yang had black hair and was wearing all orange.

Yin came down the stair's from behind me she had black eyes and was wearing blue slacks and a red shirt.

Yin smiled at Yami as she passed her and went to sit next to her twin. She jabbed Yang hard in the side hopping to get her attention, it worked but Yang ended up jumping out of her chair in surprise, she yelped as she fell to the floor.

Yami looked down at her sister, She held out her hand and Yang took it gratefully.

They all sat around the table waiting for their mom to finish cooking "Yang! Did you see the new episode of naruto?" Yin asked excitedly to her twin.

Yang twirled around to face Yin "NO! How did you see it!" She demanded.

Yin smirked looking very smug with herself "I went over to my friends house and watched it!" She said happily.

"**Yin and Yang were both obsessed over some show called Naruto why? I will never know!** " Yami thought sighing as she blocked out the noise.

The mom got done cooking dinner and sat down at the table. They all eat in silence for a while before the mom decided to brake the silence.

"You all will need to pack" She said quickly before eating some more.

All the Hoza girls looked at the mom in confusion.

"Why?" Yin said with her mouth full of food.

"Dont talk with your mouth full and because you are all going back to where you came from" She said simply eating as if it was all normal.

"But mom we have always lived here!" Yami protested.

"Do not call me your mother I am not your mom" She said taking another bite.

Yami and the twin's looked at their 'mother' in pure shook.

Yin was the quickest to recover, "Then who is our mom?" She said her voice trembling a little as she spoke.

"Your mother is a aburame" She said getting up to wash off her dishes.

Both Yin and Yang looked shocked their mouths hanging open and their eyes bugged out.

"What?" Yami asked looking very confused, her eyes went back in fourth between her sister's and her 'mother'.

"B-But that's not possible!" Yang said her words trembling.

"What's not possible!" Yami said still confused.

"It is and it has" The women said ignoring Yami.

"WHAT!" Yami yelled.

Yin and Yang turned to their sister "The aburame family is from the show Naruto" Yin said, her voice blank.

**Thank you for reading my first chapter! I'm sorry it was short but my next chapter should be longer! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yumi's pov:**

I starred in shock up at the women who I thought for all my life is my mother.

"But I thought Naruto was just a show!" I said yelling at the women.

She shook her head no "No now all three of you go pack two suitcases you will be going soon to your family in konaha where you all will become ninja's and participate in the up coming cunin exams.

We all nodded, my sisters and me all caught up in our own thoughts.

I walked up the stairs not looking back as I walked into my room and shut it behind me.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out two suit cases after I had manged to get them out I started packing them.

"_Hairbrush, toothbrush, tooth paste, shampoo, perfume._" I sighed as I went over the contents of my first suit case then went over to my second one.

"_laptop, cellphone, blue mice pajamas, candy, candles and a lighter, ipod, and a blue shirt and blue jeans_" I thought examining the contents of my second suit case before sighing to myself.

"_This is all happening so fast!_" I sighed at my thought and began zipping up my suit case when a bird flew in my open window and dropped something on my bed it turned around and soared out the window again.

I was shocked for a little before I snapped out of it and finished zipping up my suit cases.

After I was done packing I sat on my bed scooping the thing off my bed.

I looked at it and it was a letter it said on it. To:Yumi.

I looked on the outside cursory and then opened it, a letter and something else spilled out of it.

I picked up the thing that had spilled out of it first, it was a piece of metal attached to a blue piece of cloth engraved on the metal was a symbol that looked a little bit like a leaf.

I was confused for a bit so I picked up the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Yumi,_

_I am the hokage of the leaf village I am pleased to have you joining konaha._

_The head band in the package is for you it is your ninja head band wear it with pride and be proud of who you are! _

_Please follow my instructions carefully first: go over to your two suit cases and put one in each hand then tie the head band around your head._

_Sincerely,_

_The hokage of the leaf_

I looked at the letter a little more puzzled but I sighed and got out of my bed.

I walked over to my two suit cases putting one in each hand, then carefully without dropping either one I tied the head band around my head.

As soon as I was done I blacked out.

**Thank you for reading this! I know it sucks a bit I wrote it on a writers blocks...anyways please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I am here to bring you another chapter of my story! Please enjoy!**

**Yami's pov:**

I opened my eyes slowly blinking away the blurriness, when my eyes finally opened they were meet by a pair of blue ones.

I opened my mouth and screamed the person who had been over me tumbled back in fright at my scream.

I finally stopped screaming and looked at the person, he was a boy with blond hair spiked up a little bit and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit that had blue on it.

"Who are you?" I asked courteously.

He got up and smiled at me "I'm Naruto! And I'm going to be hokage one day!" He yelled.

I starred at him dumb folded "What's a hokage?" I asked confused blinking up at Naruto.

He looked at me and sweat dropped.

"Are you from around here?" He asked me.

I looked around me I was in a forest next to a stream "Where is here?" I asked looking back over at Naruto.

He looked at me shocked "The forest!" He yelled at me.

"Ok one NO DUH! Two why are you yelling I'm right next to you, you know?" I said getting up.

"Sorry" He said smiling sheepishly.

"Your in Konaha" He said smiling at me brightly.

"Huh? Where's that?" I asked looking even more confused.

Naruto began to open his mouth but was interrupted by a person calling his name.

A pink haired girl appeared out of the tree's she had her pink hair hanging down on her shoulder's she had emerald green eyes and she was wearing a pink dress with a head band holding back her hair.

She stopped when she saw me "Naruto who's she?" She asked not taking her eyes off me.

Naruto looked like he was thinking before he shrugged and answered the pink haired girl "Don't know" He said grinning.

The pink haired lady had a anger mark on her head as she punched Naruto in the back of the head.

I looked wide eyed at her before I narrowed my eyes.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her my voice dangerous and low.

She looked at me to replay but she stopped when her eyes landed on my forehead.

I looked at her confused before I touched my forehead, I still had the head band on my head.

I looked to the right of me and saw my suit cases sitting there.

"So your new to Konaha?" The girl said.

I sighed in frustration "What's Konaha?" I asked again sounding a bit impatient.

**Yin's pov:**

I sat up and rubbed my forehead as I looked around I was in a desert of some kind, my eyes wandered over the ground when I spotted my suit cases sitting there.

I rubbed my head it was hot where I was sitting in sand.

But when I went to wipe the sweat off my forehead I couldn't because a head band was in the way.

I had gotten a letter telling me to put it on, so I had and the next thing I know I'm here!

I sighed as I sat up there was sand in between my toes.

A figure appeared next to me, I looked over to him.

He had brown eyes and he was wearing some purple facepaint he wore all black and a hat on his head on his back he had a bundle rapped up like a mummy.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

I nodded and got up I looked at him then turned back to my suitcase.

Then I did a double take and looked at him again.

My eyes widened as I did a fan girl scream.

Kankuro looked startled and fell back in the sand as he starred at me wide eyed.

I got my excitement back under control as Kankuro's eyes slowly went back to their normal size.

"Your Kankuro!" I said excited at seeing him in the flesh.

"How do you know my-" But he cut himself off as he looked at my head band.

I took it off and inspected it, it had the suna symbol on it.

"So your a new Suna ninja?" He asked me.

"I guess so...But my sister's and I are from Konaha... I think..." I said looking up at the sky trying to remember but my mind was so busy buzzing with excitement over Kankuro in front of me, it took everything in me not to hug him.

**Yang's pov:**

I sat in my room waiting for the women who I had always thought was my mom to come in and take me to my new home.

I waited for a bit and then I got out my phone and started playing a game on it.

After I had beaten the game I looked at the clock it was 9:00 p.m "_But I thought she said soon?" _I thought to myself.

Deciding that it was best to go ask when they were leaving she walked out of her room and walked downstairs.

She saw her 'mom' sitting on the couch watching TV and eating some popcorn.

I walked the rest of the way downstairs and walked over to my 'mom' tapping her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but when are we supposed to leave?" I asked.

The women on the couch turned around looking startled "But your already supposed to be gone!" She said looking angry.

I looked confused at her.

"Did you get a package brought in by a bird?" She asked me.

I thought back to the bird that had swooped in and put a package on my bed and left but I had decided not to pick up the package.

"Yeah" I said still looking at her.

"Ok then go open it and follow the instructions" She said turning back to her show.

I walked back up the stairs to my room and opened my bedroom door closing it behind me.

I went over to the package on my bed and picked it up opening it.

I pulled out the note first

_Dear Yang,_

_I will start off by saying welcome to out village I hope you enjoy yourself._

_Your's truly,_

_Orouchemaru._

_P.S: grab your suit case and put the head band on then I will meet you soon._

I shrugged and went over to my luggage grabbing it then pulling out the head band and tying it around my head.

No sooner then had I tyed on the headband had I blacked out.

**That is the end of that chapter! By the way the episode Yin and Yang had seen up to had been the episode before orouchemaru came in. But remember when Yin said she had seen a episode before Yang? Well that was the episode with orouchemaru! So Yin has no idea she's joining a bad guy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers! This is going to be a good chapter I just know it! And in this chapter you will notice someone who always seems to pop up in my fanfictions! Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Yang's POV:**

I sat up rubbing my head, it was aching slightly from where I had hit it.

"_Ow that hurt...Wait who's orouchemaru?" _I stopped and realized I had no idea who this Orouchemaru guy was or what village he was from.

A pale hand reached down in front of my face, I starred at it for a bit before looking up to see who it belonged to. When I looked up I saw a guy with a pale face his eyes looked like he had purple eyeliner around them, he also had this grin like a snake.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me up off the ground. I looked around me and noticed I was in a forest.

"Who are you?" I asked without looking at the strange man.

I took my hand back from his and stood there when I saw my suitcases on the ground.

I grabbed one feeling the cool leather in my hand make me feel more calm even though I was with some guy who I didn't know and would probably hurt me by the creepy smile on his face.

"I am Orouchemaru" He said his voice sounded like a hiss of a snake, it crept down my back and made my spine shiver and freeze my skin over.

"Are you the one that sent me this?" I asked pointing to my head.

"_Speaking of what does the symbol look like_?" I thought as I reached up and removed the headband from around my head.

I looked at the middle of the headband to find a music note etched in it "_Wow it looks really gay_" I thought having a teardrop on my head.

"Are you Yang?" Orouchemaru hissed his voice sending more cold shivers down my back and spine.

I looked at him funny then nodded not wanting to say any words.

"Good. Walk with me so I can explain what you will do for me" He hissed.

I nodded and followed after him as he seemed to glide more then walked over the grass.

"You will be one of my spy's when we go to the leaf village now I understand you have two other sisters?" He asked/hissed to me turning around slightly looking at my face.

"Yes" I spoke my voice sounding calmer then I felt.

"You can not tell them I have a feeling that they will not understand and they are both from a different village I'm sure" He said turning back and kept walking.

"Ok but what village am I in?" I asked, I felt much more secure around him now that I had talked a little and got a few answers.

"Sound" He said.

I rolled my eyes and snickered a little bit "That explains the gay music note on my forehead" I muttered under my breath, but he must of heard it because he turned to me and smiled a warm smile.

Orouchemaru may have gave me the creeps but he didn't treat me like a child like both my sisters did, Yami is only a year older and Yin is the same age at me but they act so damn Superior to me.

That made rage bubble up in my veins making me get a bit hot.

"You have power that's good" Orouchemaru commented.

That made me stop "_He said I have power?" _I thought, for some unexplainable reason that made me warm inside.

He even has respect for me "_I think I will like having him as a leader after all he seems like a fair one to me" _I thought.

I looked up at Orouchemaru and noticed that he hadn't stopped and had kept walking.

I smiled and ran to catch up with him.

"Now first you need your own curse mark" He said, he still glided across the grass.

I paused and tried to think what that was "What's that Orouchemaru-san?" I asked, I ran back up to catch up to him once again.

"It it something to give you more power" He responded.

"Cool!" I couldn't help but keep the excitement out of my voice.

"How does it work?" I asked, he turned to me and smiled.

Something about his smile made me want to run and hide but I stood my ground.

"You will see but there is a chance if you aren't strong enough you'll die" He said his voice sounding a little but of pity but not much.

I gulped but I was curious "So? Just go" I said confident that I was strong enough.

He smiled that scary smile again and bite my neck.

The first thought that went through my head before I passed out was "_Great he's a vampire_!"

I hit the ground and everything went black.

**Yami's POV:**

The pink haired girl starred at me in disbelief, she snorted and flipped her hair an a way that made a vein pop out on my head "_She's just like the girls at my school! Or I guess old school now?"_

"Your in Konaha and you don't even know what it is? Wow you must be stupid" She sighed and did this shrug thing with her hands and shoulders.

That did it I popped.

I rose my fist and hit her squarely in the jaw, I was surprised when she went flying through a few tree's only being stopped by a boulder.

I blinked a few times starring at the pink haired chick smashed into the boulder.

Naruto's eyes widened "Sakura-chan!" He yelled and ran over to her helping her up.

"_Sakura? She is NOT a cheery blossom more like a stink bug!" _I thought bitterly.

The girl got to her feet and glared at Naruto before stalking over to me.

She stood up to her full size trying to lome over me but failing because she was teh same size as me.

She put both of her hands on her hips and bended them to make her look Superior, she glared at me coldly.

I rose a eyebrow at her **(Or at least she would have if she had one...lol) **and laughed.

She seemed caught off by my laughter and her stance faltered a bit.

She quickly got back her 'mean' look and glared at me coldly again "What's so funny!" She snapped at me.

I wiped away a tear because I had been laughing so hard "Nothing just that cherry blossoms are beautiful and well...you look like you went through a garbage truck" I went into another bolt of laughter as the girl got a vein sticking out on her forehead.

That's when I noticed her forehead "OH MY GOSH! YOU HAVE A HUGE FOREHEAD!" I exclaimed pointing at Sakura's overly sized forehead.

That seemed to snap her and she launched a punch at me.

I waited for it to counted with my face but it never did. Naruto had taken the hit and was flown back into a tree.

"Naruto!" I said wide eyed and went over to him.

He was ok and was even smiling at me.

"Ok THAT'S THE STRAW THAT BROKE THE CAMELS BACK PINKIE!" I screamed turning around letting my rage take over my body and let it fill my entire being.

Sakura seemed to shrink as I launched a punch at her jaw.

My fist was caught and twisted off to the side so that I was flung into a tree knocking the air out of me.

My eyes flew open and my rage was gone as fast of my air leaving me breathing heavy and confused.

I looked up and saw a man with gray hair that seemed to defies gravity.

He had a orange book in his hand and was wearing the leaf headband on his head and a mask on his face.

"Now no fighting" He said, though he never took his eyes off the book.

"Ok I'm confused who are you?" I asked looking at the strange man.

**Kakashi's POV:**

I looked up from my book and sighed.

The girl that we were sent to retrieve had blue eyes like Naruto's and had dark gray hair that reached her waist, she was wearing a purple tube top and black jeans that clung too tight to her body.

"Kakashi you are?" I asked putting my book away.

**Yami POV:**

I felt calmer around this man though all I could see was his eye...

"Yami I'm trying to find the guy who sent me this" I said and handed Kakashi the letter I was given to me by that blasted bird.

He looked it over and nodded.

"Then we found you" Kakashi said looking at me.

"NO! The girl we came out here to get is her!" Sakura said looking at me in disbelief.

Kakashi nodded and Sakura fell over.

Naruto was looking around like he was looking for someone, he stopped and walked over to

Kakashi and tapped him on the shoulder. Kakashi turned to him "Yes Naruto?" He asked.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked around and shrugged, this made both Sakura and Naruto fall over.

I looked at both of them confused "Who's Sasuke?" I asked as the two of them get up of the ground.

"Sasuke is the most dreamiest guy in all of Konaha!" Sakura said.

"He's an annoying guy who thinks he's all that" Naruto grumbled and he got hit over the head by Sakura the annoying.

"Ok then..." I said.

All the sudden out of nowhere a guy with black hair in the shape of a duck's ass appeared in front of me.

My eyes widened in shock as I fell backwards but before I hit the ground Sasuke had grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Thank you" I said and took back my arm, he just grunted in response.

"_Wow he's a jerk!" _I frowned and glared at the Duck headed boy known as Sasuke.

**That's enough for now! I guess you didn't get to meet my person yet oh well! You'll meet him next chapter!**


End file.
